


Stop Dying!

by dnyevrything



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnyevrything/pseuds/dnyevrything
Summary: This was inspired by a fanart found while browsing Tumblr.https://laquilasse.tumblr.com/post/188642268685/i-want-these-two-to-meet-so-bad-guys-you-dont
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Stop Dying!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a fanart found while browsing Tumblr.  
> https://laquilasse.tumblr.com/post/188642268685/i-want-these-two-to-meet-so-bad-guys-you-dont

He stared at the rodent and wonder why this one seemed particularly angry with him. 

“Have we met?” he asked. It was possible that he’d wronged the raccoon in some way and merely forgot. It had been a bit of a rough few years. 

“You’re Thor’s brother,” it sniped at him. 

He suppressed a sigh. Would he always be addressed as such? “Yes,” he answered. 

Before he could blink, the damn thing had crawled up his legs and latched onto his shirt. Eye to eye and nose to whisker with the damn thing, he found himself in the odd sensation of being caught off guard. 

“You need to stop dying!” the raccoon was yapping in his face. “It makes Thor sad!” 

He lifted an arm and wrenched the creature from him. It swore at him as it landed. 

“I hardly chose to die,” he snapped. Why was he arguing with a rodent?


End file.
